


Love Bites

by Fandom_Trash_15



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Fluff, Light Angst, Love Confessions, Lovebugs, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-22
Updated: 2017-12-22
Packaged: 2019-02-18 11:26:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13099110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fandom_Trash_15/pseuds/Fandom_Trash_15
Summary: This is my Secret Santa gift for thatonegayturtle on Tumblr!Shiro and Lance are sent to a planet to retrieve crystals for the castle. They get lost and wind up abandoning the mission after Lance gets bitten by some of the indigenous bugs.





	Love Bites

Lance groans in frustration as he and Shiro pass a vine and flower covered boulder for the third time in the past half hour. The Black Paladin looks at his partner for this mission and sighs, stopping to turn and face Lance.

“What is it  Lance? We have to keep going,” Shiro asks. The two paladins were asked by Allura, the princess and the current Blue Paladin, to come to this planet and find a special crystal for the ship. They didn’t really question the assignment, both tired of the monotone of the castle ship and secretly glad for the alone time this mission grants them. Lance just leans against the boulder and looks at Shiro.

“We’re going in circles! We’ve passed this thing _at least_ five times already!” he complains. Shiro sighs and pulls up the map on his gauntlet.

“I suppose you’re right. We should’ve found the cave by now, but I don’t think you should be leaning-” Shiro says, looking back up as Lance yelps and falls backwards with the boulder. “LANCE!” Shiro shouts, too slow to stop Lance falling down the hidden hill. Shiro picks up Lance’s fallen helmet as he goes down the hill after him. Lance lands at the bottom of the hill and in some bushes, disturbing a small nest of some sort of bugs. Shiro catches up right as Lance yelps again, smacking himself on the back of the neck.

“OW! Something bit me!” Lance says while sitting up. Shiro kneels next to Lance to check for injuries.

“It was probably one of those bugs. Does anything hurt?”

“No, just a bit sore from tumbling down the hill. And the bite,” Lance responds, shifting his arms and legs around. Shiro nods and helps the Red Paladin to his feet.

“OK. Let’s get back to the castle and have Coran check it out,” he says and starts ushering Lance back in the direction of the Black Lion, which they had taken for this mission.

“No, I’m fine. We still need to find those crystals,” Lance argues, resisting Shiro’s guidance.

“Doesn’t matter if you _feel_ fine, you could still get sick or worse if we don’t get you checked out,” Shiro counters, pushing a little more forcefully. Lance steps away from Shiro and faces him. The two argue for a few more minutes before Shiro just picks Lance up and carries him over his shoulder, like he did when Sendak invaded the castle after blowing up the crystal. Lance is breathless and frozen in surprise for a minute, his face heating up before he goes limp with his arms crossed, pouting a little.. He doesn’t say anything the whole way to the lion. Lance refuses to look at Shiro when he’s put down. Shiro sighs and takes his seat in the pilot chair and opens communication with the Castle of Lions. Coran answers.

“Greetings Shiro! I see you’re in the Black Lion; I take it your mission was a success?” the eccentric Altean asks.

“No, actually. We got lost, and then Lance fell down a hill and got bit by some bugs. We’re coming back for you to check him out,” Shiro replies.

“I’m  _ fine, _ for the millionth time!” Lance interjects as Black launched into the air and quickly exits the planet’s atmosphere.

“Oh. Well, I’ll have the scanner ready for you when you arrive, just to be certain Lance. See you in a few ticks,” Coran says before the screen goes blank. Lance just sighs. The trip back to the castle is spent in sullen silence. Shiro lands in his hanger and Lance is immediately exiting the Lion and headed to the infirmary, Shiro following a few feet behind. They meet Coran just outside the door. The three of them enter and Coran heads straight for the storage cupboard and retrieves the scanner. Turning back to the Paladins, he walks straight up to Lance. “Alright, where did these bugs get you?”

“Back of my neck. I had taken my helmet off before I fell, so it was exposed,” Lance answers. Coran nods and moves behind Lance, bringing up the tool and started the process of the check up.

“And what did these bugs look like? Shiro?” Coran asks while the machine purred, doing its job.

“They were about this big,” Shiro says bringing up his hand and giving a rough estimate of their size, “a pinkish-red color with purple spots, and had iridescent purple wings.” Coran nods again, studying the results as the scanner beeps it’s conclusion.

“Just as I suspected. What you just described is the Ai-bagu, or as it can be translated: the love-bug. A fairly common insect on that planet, the venom of which  increases hormones in the brain and gives the victim the effect of falling in love with the first person they see. And these results confirm that it is indeed love-bugs that had bitten you Lance. Nothing to worry about, though! The effects wear off in about a quintant,” Coran cheerily explains, ignoring the flush in Lance’s and Shiro’s cheeks.

“B-but I don’t feel any different than usual,” Lance protests, even as his voice falters and he tenses up, eyes widening in realization of what he just said and quickly turns his red face away from Shiro. Shiro’s eyes also widen as he turns to Lance. He swallows and turns back to Coran.

“Thank you for checking on him, Coran. Would you mind giving us some privacy now? I think Lance and I need to talk for a bit,” he says.

“Of course, not a problem m’boy! Let me know if you need anything,” Coran replies as he leaves the infirmary, taking the scanner with him. Lance doesn’t look at Shiro when he steps in front of him.

“Lance? Is that true? Do you really feel that way?” Shiro asks gently, placing a hand on his shoulder. Lance closes his eyes tightly, biting his lip, and nods.  Shiro’s breath leaves him in that moment as he smiles. “Good,” he says, leaning in to whisper into Lance’s ear, “because I feel like that, too. For you. I really like you, Lance.” Lance's breath hitches as he turns to look at Shiro.

"R-really? You sure you didn't get bit by one of those things?" he asks wearily. Shiro nods.

"Positive. My helmet stayed on my head the whole time we were planet-side, so I was safe. I've felt like this for a while now. You're funny, and kind; you try to keep everything light, in spite of this war we're fighting; you're very attractive. What's there not to like?" Shiro says blushing. But that's OK because Lance is blushing, too.

"I-I've liked you for a while now, too. I mean, I've always had a bit of a celebrity crush on you, but then I  _actually_ met you and we started working and living together, and I've just worked past that part of my feelings after seeing everything of you that I have. My feelings have only deepened from that crush," Lance says, looking Shiro in the eye as he confesses. Shiro smiles and leans closer to Lance.

"Would you mind terribly, if I kissed you?" he murmers.

"God yes," Lance replies, leaning forwards and meeting Shiro's lips clumsily in their first kiss.


End file.
